Crossover Ideas
by Mamenchia
Summary: Crossover ideas i have thought of writing. Most are Fate Stay Night or One Piece crossovers but few are two other anime being crossed over


**Ciaossu! I'll be simple and blunt here. This 'document' for lack of better term is self explanatory through the title. The crossover ideas will be One Piece focused and alot of Fate stay cuz im a huge fan and why the hell not. I'll also be leaving a summary of the specific kind of story im thinking of for each idea. If u want to see any of these ideas happen, then please leave a review saying so** **. Tbh, im still conflicted to even think of starting some of these. I'll leave the decision up to u guys**

 ** _Crossover ideas_**

 **-One Piece x Bleach:** The Straw Hat pirates end up in Soul Society after death and find little Rukia in the streets of Rukongai. Taking pity on the baby, they pick her up and raise her like family

 **-Fate Stay Night x Bleach:** Kiritsugu died with a content smile on his face on the night he decided to leave his dream with Shirou. he ends up in Soul Society and takes to traveling. During his travels some unforseen circumstances befall a certain part of the Rukongai. Being reminded of the fire he caused in Fuyuki city, he rushed in looking for survivors only to find a 4 yr old Rukia. He takes her in and raises her.

 **-My Hero Academia x Dragon Ball (One Shot):** During a school field trip, little Izuku makes a lifelong companion out of a fluffy yellow cloud **(Work in progress but currently abandoned)**

 **-Naruto x Fairy Tail:** Naruto was reincarnated as Zeref, but he denies his own identity and sees Zeref and Naruto as two different people. Naruto is a hero with many bonds which he cherishes, someone who fights for peace. Zeref is the villain of the world destined to be alone, someone cursed for eternity and rejected by the world for trying to break the laws of life and death. He wanders around Earthland with no clear purpose, simply wishing to find his place in the world. Even if he shall be continuously rejected by it. **(Work in progressed but currently abandoned**

 **-Fate Stay Night x RWBY:** Shirou followed his ideals to the very end, and never once regretted it because he knew what the path of a hero held. He saw what he could've become during the Fifth Holy Grail War. A man who saved people and never once felt happy or satisfied, but simply saving them because it became something as natural as breathing. Even though he knew, he accepted it and pushed on. He died, and managed to end up in Remnant as Pyrrha's brother.

 **-One Piece x RWBY:** Jaune is not truly an Arc. He was found washed up on the beach one day and taken in by the Arc family with no memories of his life other than his name and the burning desire to stay away from his biological parents. Story takes place 4 years ahead of Canon Jaune's age making him around 21-22 yrs old. during those 4 years, the threat of the Grimm have finally managed to wither away after team RWBY and what was left of team JNPR somehow take down Salem. Took em the first two years but they did it. Huntsman set out to sea and managed to discover a world far bigger than Remnant. It was then that a newspaper made it's way to Jaune and managed to trigger his memories. A second later he would release a scream of agony and despair, before later coming to question what he truly wanted. He questioned all his decisions up to this point but he knew one thing for sure. He had a little brother he was determined to meet.

 **-Haikyuu x Eyeshield 21:** Instead of being inspired to catch by Masaru Honjo, Monta dreamed of spiking after watching the Little Giant in action **(One-shot. Unlikely to write cuz it wont make sense in the long term. How is Monta gonna be a reciever of he doesnt dedicate himself to catching. still an idea if someone wants me to make it work somehow)**

 **-Katekyo Hitman Reborn x One Piece (I'dliketoapologizeinadvancetoRebornpleasedontkillme!):** Instead of Reborn being sent to tutor Tsuna, another was sent instead. His words when he was asked to do so? "Hmmmm...another pupil? Maybe i can get this one to call me Master or Sensei instead of Old man. Gahahahahahaha!" **(I give u three guesses and the first two dont count)**

 **-Fate Stay Night x Fate Zero:** What if when Tokiomi summoned Gilgamesh as Archer, he summoned a sword. A sword with steel forged through fire and sharpened from the harsh truth of his ideals. The Counter Guardian EMIYA

 **-One Piece x Fairy Tail:**

Luffy was reincarnated as a baby in Earthland. He grew up alone until he was captured and taken to the Tower of Heaven to work as a slave. For some reason he could not explain, he always treasured the straw hat he's wore since he was a baby and he always found himself staring at the ocean with an emotion he couldn't describe.

 **That's all the ideas i got for now. Some of them wont be happening for a loooooooong time such as the One Piece x RWBY crossover cuz i still gotta think of a solid plot that wont simply end in 'I found my brother yay' or the KHR x One Piece crossover cuz i gotta find a way to impliment Reborn in my fanfic since he played a key role as an arcobaleno in KHR.** **Enough of my rambling, if any of u wish to see any of these fics come to life then please review. Oh, and if anyone wants to work on the Naruto x Fairy Tail fic, then pm me that u'll do it. That's a story i will work on, but am willing to leave to someone else if they wish. Just give me credit if u do adapt it.**


End file.
